XI.
Flint returns to a very different Nassau; Vane confronts a threat; and Rackham has his reputation restored. Synopsis The episode opens with a flashback of Flint's time in London working with Thomas Hamilton. Hamilton is describing the situation in the New World where a Colonial governor is taking bribes in return for leniency against pirates. Hamilton's wife interrupts their meeting. She suggests that Flint learn Spanish so he can read books, in particular the book[[ Don Quixote| Don Quixote]].'' Aboard the Spanish Man O' War, Silver is conducting the "goings-on". Silver tells the crew that they are to moor near Nassau, but remain out of sight of the city itself. One of the crew demands that they have a vote about where to dock. They are interrupted by the sighting of New Providence Island. In Hornigold's Fort, Charles Vane is sparring with one of his men. He defeats the man to the approval of his crew. He is then approached by Ned Low. Low inquires as to which side Vane is on in the feud between Low and Eleanor Guthrie. He asks that Vane take no part in it. Vane states that he agrees that he will not take Eleanor's side. Low then gives Vane a tribute of ten percent of his crew's last profits. Elsewhere in Nassau, Rackham wakes up alone. He suspects that Anne Bonny is sleeping in Max's room. His suspicions are correct for at that moment Bonny and Max are engaged in an intimate act. Aboard the Spanish Man'o'War, Flint is detailing to Dufresne the reasons why they are mooring so far from sight of Nassau. He also tells Dufresne about his intentions to reach Captain Hornigold and attempt to get Hornigold to act as his consort in retreiving the Urca's gold from the beach. Atop decks, Flint sends two men back to spy on the movements of the Urca's crew so that when he returns, they'll know the schedule of the men they are going to be attacking. On the outskirts of Nassau, Eleanor arrives at Miranda Barlow's house. Eleanor demands that Barlow set up a meeting between her and Mr. Underhill, the man who is sheltering her father. In Nassau, Flint and Silver are surprised to see that Hornigold's flag no longer flies over the fort. In Rackham's brothel, Vane confronts Max. He asks that she find out what Low's crew is holding that is so special. Vane offers her the tribute that Low had given him. Max refuses and instead states that she will find out the information for him in exchange for him forgiving Rackham and Bonny so that they may sail again. In Eleanor's tavern, Eleanor is in the process of hiring a new bodyguard to replace O'Malley, who was killed by Low. She is interrupted by Flint's arrival. Eleanor gives Flint a hug, but Flint then tells her the truth of what has occurred. Flint then demands that Eleanor do something about Vane before he attempts to bring the gold back. Eleanor balks at the idea of removing Vane, claiming that Flint doesn't really understand the situation. Flint goes to Hornigold's tent and tells him that he can't figure out which side Eleanor is on. Hornigold demands that they must act quickly, regardless of whether Eleanor will condone their actions or not. Elsewhere in Nassau, Rackham is having problems raising a crew because no one wants to be associated with a "crew killer". He then confronts Bonny about her relationship with Max. He tells Bonny that it is painfully obvious to him that Max is trying to drive a wedge between him and Bonny. Bonny says that she realizes this but that she can do nothing to stop it. When Rackham and Bonny return to their brothel, they are confronted by Vane, who asks that they sit with him. Vane states his intentions to repair their reputations. Vane then shakes Rackham's hand and gives him a hug that all can see. In a flashback to London, Flint remembers when he and Mrs. Barlow first began their affair while riding in a carriage. In the present time, Flint arrives at Barlow's house to see her inside playing with some local children. He leaves a copy of a book on her doorstop, in which he inscribed "I'm sorry" on the front page. Aboard Low's ship, Low is eating his dinner when he is made aware that Vane is approaching his ship in a rowing boat. In Low's cabin, Vane makes an offer of partnership to Low. Low stops Vane in mid sentence and begins to tell Vane that he knows that Vane has feelings for Eleanor. He demands that Vane get off his ship, but Vane will not and the two begin a fight below decks whilst above decks Vane's crew is silently killing Low's crew. Vane comes out on top of the fight and beheads Low. He then places Low's head upon a stake with a sign that reads "I angered Charles Vane." Later, after seeing Low's head, Eleanor goes to the fort where Vane is and the two make love. When they are finished, Vane takes Eleanor to where he is holding Abigail Ashe and states that since her father is the governor of the Carolina colonies, that she will surely pull a handsome reward. In Rackham's brothel, Rackham is delighting in telling Bonny about the new crew members he is hiring. Bonny invites him up to Max's room. The three of them then presumably engage in a threesome together. Aboard the Spanish Man'o'War, Flint's crew and Hornigold's crew have come together. Flint gives them a speech, stating that before they can achieve success with the Urca's gold, they must first neutralize the threat posed by Vane and his fortress. Memorable Quotes Trivia * The book that Flint gives Mrs.Barlow is titled: La Galatea. It is a spanish book about two men enamored with the same woman. LINK Gallery ep11-1.jpg ep11-2.jpg ep11-4.jpg ep11-5.jpg ep11-6.jpg ep11-7.jpg ep11-8.jpg ep11-9.jpg ep11-10.jpg Appearances Characters *Edward Low *Miranda Barlow *Eleanor Guthrie *Idelle *Benjamin Hornigold *Mr. Scott *Thomas Hamilton *James Flint *Dufresne *John Silver *Joji *Joshua *Logan *De Groot *Max *Charles Vane *Jack Rackham *Anne Bonny *Muldoon *Abigail Ashe *Peter Ashe (Mentioned only) ‎ *King Philip V of Spain (Mentioned only) ‎ *Christopher Columbus (Mentioned only) ‎ Deaths * Holmes * Edward "Ned" Low Locations *New Providence Island **Nassau **Fort Nassau *England **London ***Hamilton Residence *Jamaica (Mentioned only) **Port Royal (Mentioned only) ‎ **Kingston (Mentioned only) ‎ *Florida (mentioned only) **St. Augustine (Mentioned only) ‎ *Hispaniola (mentioned only) **Tortuga (Mentioned only) ‎ *Spain (Mentioned only) ‎ Organizations *Pirates *Royal Navy Ships *Spanish Man O' War *Royal Lion'' (Mentioned only) ‎ *''Fancy'' ‎ *''Urca de Lima'' (Mentioned only) ‎ *''Good Fortune'' (Mentioned only) ‎ Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes